<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brave or Stupid by NocturnaIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802361">Brave or Stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV'>NocturnaIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Day 3, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, Love at First Sight, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma touched her necklace and groaned without a voice. One of the deals for those alliances was to ensure that the sea witches wouldn’t attack their new mates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brave or Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it came to arranged marriages, you don’t even need to be involved to make it valid. Descendants were treated as goods that could be exchanged. Uma wasn't surprised either. She had seen her cousins, one by one, being delivered in alliance marriages.</p><p>For a sea witch, the land could be a dangerous place unless you had an assurance. And for many, the sea could be dangerous territory unless you bore the blessing of its most powerful inhabitants. So, when it was her turn, Uma didn't fight.</p><p>She couldn’t.</p><p>Her mother took Uma with her, from the bottom of the ocean to the surface, and standing there, Uma looked at the huge house that stretched out to the ends and encompassed a large harbor filled with a naval fleet. Uma had never been so close to a place like this. Her mother had made her study humans and their customs.  A boat approached them from the shore and before Uma could say anything, her mother put a necklace on her.</p><p>Her wedding necklaces.</p><p>Uma put her hands on the chain and tried to fight, but it was too late.</p><p>Her perfect sea witch body transformed too quickly into a human. The transformation was painful, her body unnaturally changed, and she almost sank.</p><p>Her mother's laughter faded as Uma struggled to stay afloat. The little boat came to her and a beautiful young woman helped her onto the boat. Hours later, Uma woke up in a bed. In mainland. Her hands struggled to free themselves from the necklace, but it was sealed with magic.</p><p>“I had been told that the transformation could be exhausting.”</p><p>Uma looked at the same woman in the boat sitting on the edge of the bed. Her black hair was perfectly curled, and her blue eyes lacked softness. She was beautiful and deadly. Uma narrowed her eyes, intrigued.</p><p>“My name is Harriet Hook. I’m your sister in law.”</p><p>Uma looked around, searching for the human her mother had tied her to, but they were alone.</p><p>“My father is bringing him here. Can you write?”</p><p>Uma raised an eyebrow. Of course, she did. Uma spoke different languages, including some humans. The woman smiled and handed her a pretty notebook and a scarlet pencil. Uma wondered if she should write her name. Although Harriet probably already knew. Also, Uma didn’t need to clarify why she was there. It was also obvious.</p><p>When the Isle of the Lost was created, no one expected that at the bottom of the sea there were parts where the barrier was weak. Thanks to Ursula and Morgana, the villains of the island managed to break free. Captain Hook was one of the infamous ‘<em>heroes</em>’, the only one with ships that could sail faster than Auradon's navy. In one that, the villains had dispersed. The Isle of the Lost was left empty.</p><p>On that side of the world, far from any realm of Auradon, her mother and aunt reigned. And many wanted to do business with them. That's where Uma and her cousins came into play. All of them were important chess pieces to gather enough force to attack Auradon from the sea.</p><p>And her mother thought Uma was good enough for a Hook. To the human family with the weapons to attack. </p><p>Uma touched her necklace and groaned without a voice. One of the deals for those alliances was to ensure that the sea witches wouldn’t attack their new mates. So, the necklaces sealed her voice and her magic until her partner desired her or her partner voluntarily wanted to release her.</p><p>Uma wondered if she would always be like this. Impossible to return to the sea, to freedom. Without voice. In a human body.</p><p>That wasn't the first time that Uma had such a body. Part of her training had been shapeshifting at will. And mingling with humans was necessary. But the necklace imposed that shape on her. Uma hated feeling her spirit bent.</p><p>But at least Harriet was with her those days. The pirate wasn’t very chatty, but they agreed in thought. They were born in the wild, but they also understood the threat Auradon posed to them. They weren't against war, but they were against being used by their parents.</p><p>“Harry refused to marry anyone. So, he ran away.” Harriet confessed one morning “Father signed the marriage and had to hunt him down. I stayed to receive you.”</p><p>Uma took her notebook and wrote a simple question.</p><p>‘<em>Is he brave or stupid?’</em></p><p>Captain Hook's fleet was huge. And it was the thread that connected all the villains scattered in different areas. Maybe Captain Hook was just a human, but one with the power to mobilize and merchandise.</p><p>Harriet read the message and shrugged. But her indifferent face showed a small smile.</p><p>“Both. You will see.”</p><p>Uma had noticed that the pirate seemed to always have her mind elsewhere. Although she tried to make Uma's life easier while they waited, Harriet also lost herself in thought.</p><p>‘<em>Are you married?’</em></p><p>Harriet opened her eyes as she read the question and looked at her ship, which was patiently waiting to return to the high seas.</p><p>“When I was Harry's age, Father married me to a witch. She must be upset that I have taken longer than planned.” Harriet's eyes glowed crimson for a second.</p><p>Uma didn't insist. All of them were tied to the decisions of their parents. She hadn't even had a chance to run away. The sea was controlled by her mother or aunt. And if Uma left that territory she would be found by Triton and locked up for being the daughter of the notorious Ursula. They all had their own story of hopeless destiny.</p><p>That night her husband finally arrived. Uma had been sitting on the rocks in the sea, letting her legs feel the seawater and trying to remember what her normal form felt like. Harriet's crew had lit up the beach and the path to the harbor in front of the house that she and Harry were supposed to have. Uma had been thinking about her chances of running away from her mysterious husband.</p><p>But the pirate ship arrived.</p><p>One.</p><p>No…</p><p>Two.</p><p>Ten.</p><p>Twenty.</p><p>The entire horizon was filled with huge ships. And that was only a percentage of Captain Hook's power. Uma stood on the rock and she noticed someone jump out of one of the ships. She noticed that the person was swimming in her direction. From where Uma was standing, she could hear the pirates laughing and celebrating whoever had jumped.</p><p>The figure approached.</p><p>When Uma could see his face, she knew that this was her husband. Same handsome face as Harriet. And the same kind of intense blue eyes. Harry had thrown himself from the ship into the sea and swam toward her. The pirate clung to the edge of the rock where she was standing and looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“Uma...?” He asked out loud.</p><p>His voice trembled, perhaps from enthusiasm or the cold of the sea. Uma nodded because she had left her notebook at home. Harry looked at her for a few seconds. And because she was standing and he was submerged in the sea, Uma felt huge. </p><p>But also, by the way he looked at her.</p><p>Uma sat on the edge of the rock to look at her husband and he bowed his head.</p><p>“I believed that by running away, they wouldn’t force us to marry. I didn't think our parents would agree to do this even though I couldn't be found.” Harry confessed, “When I found out what they did, I immediately gave myself to my father and came back as fast as I could.”</p><p>Uma was surprised by his words. She could detect the truth in others. A sea witch worked with people's true wishes, so they could make the best deals. And Harry Hook was being so sincere that she found herself stroking his hair. Harry moved his face so that she was touching his soft hair and his face. Uma ran her fingers down the shape of his chin, intrigued by how someone so strong could be tame between her fingers.</p><p>Harry looked at her intently. The atmosphere caught fire and the pirate's eyes glowed crimson. He extended his hands quickly to her. Before Uma could do anything, he released her from her collar.</p><p>The glorious sensation of her power made her sigh. Uma breathed and stroked her neck, free of all restraint. Now she could raise her hand and destroy all of Captain Hook's ships. Uma could sink the pirate into the ocean and leave him there forever. She could run inland and look for ways so her mother wouldn't find her.</p><p>Harry moved to the side, giving her enough space for Uma to jump back into the sea. He looked at her as if he wanted to tell her hundreds of things but was letting them go away.</p><p>Uma felt her power ignite her spirit.</p><p>She got up and bowed. The sea called her. And it burned crimson in Harry's eyes. He didn't want Uma to leave, but he didn't say anything to her.</p><p>Uma offered him her hand to help him out of the sea.</p><p>“While we have dinner, I want to hear why you kept me waiting so long.” She ordered.</p><p>Harry smiled so wildly and laughed so hard that every pirate a mile around must have heard him.</p><p>“Anything you wish, darling,” Harry promised, accepting her hand.</p><p>And Uma felt a rush of energy in her core when their hands met. Maybe that was the power of a magic contract starting. Maybe something much bigger. Uma couldn't tell it apart.</p><p>And it didn’t matter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi luvs!</p><p>If you are interested, here is the challenge <a href="https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to">Descendants Fictober 2020</a>. If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.</p><p>Leave a comment. Light my night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>